


It Had To Be You

by Old_Time_Entombed



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Episode Fix-It: s04e13 Journey's End, Episode: The Day of the Doctor, F/M, No Beta We Die Like Rory, Post-Episode: The Day of the Doctor, Reunions, Rose Tyler Loves the Doctor, The Doctor Loves Rose Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Time_Entombed/pseuds/Old_Time_Entombed
Summary: The Doctor is in the National Gallery watching the painting when someone very familiar sits down beside him.Really, there wasn't any question.It would always be her.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 151





	It Had To Be You

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I love the Doctor and Rose together?
> 
> English isn't my first language. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Title comes from the song "It Had To Be You" by Frank Sinatra.

The painting sat innocently upon the wall of the National Gallery. The image was burned into the Doctor’s mind by now but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. The day’s events were beginning to catch up with him and he let his mind wander back to the Time War. He wasn’t completely sure if their mad plan had worked, he knew it was desperate but he couldn’t help hoping that it had.

He was pulled out of his musings when someone sat next to him. He didn’t need to look to know who it was, he could never mistake her for anyone else, but he still turned to look. There will never be a time when he can resist looking at her.

She didn’t seem to have aged a day since the last time he saw her, and she was wearing the same leather jacket, but there were still differences. Her hair was longer, she looked relaxed sitting next to him but she appeared as though she carried the universe in her shoulders, what stood out to him more were her eyes. Her lovely eyes that he thought he would never get to see again. They looked older and weary, but at the same time there was a warmth in them that always seemed to be there when they were together.

Before he could think of anything to say, she spoke up without turning away from the painting in front of them. “Busy day?”

He smiled involuntarily, it had been so long since he last heard her voice and it was the most beautiful sound in the universe. “Yeah, you could say that.” He saw her smile a bit, and despite the centuries that had passed he felt as if they were relaxing in the library winding down after an adventure.

“What do you think of the name of the painting?” she asked suddenly.

“Which one?” He sighed. “Because there are two of them: _No More_ or _Gallifrey Falls_.”

She turned to look at him and he forgot how to breathe. His hearts stuttered in his chest when she smiled at him. “You see, that’s where you’re wrong, most people think that it has two names when actually it’s only one: _Gallifrey Falls No More._ ”

Abruptly his past selves’ memories of the day return to him and that was when he saw her, clear as day, through the eyes of the him that fought in the war. The Moment. The Bad Wolf. She was there. Well, he supposed she had already told him that. _The Time War ends_. That’s what she said on the Game Station and until now he had never grasped its full meaning. He caught a brief glimpse of gold light in her eyes and was about to asked her about it when his brain processed exactly what she had told him.

“It worked?” He asked quietly, not daring to raise his voice, not daring to hope that for once everything turned out like it was supposed to.

She grinned at him with a sparkle in her eyes. “It did. You saved them.”

He finally grinned at her and took her hand. “No, _we_ did it. I couldn’t have managed it without you.” He exclaimed, his voice getting louder with excitement and happiness, breaking the quiet that had settled.

She seemed cheered up by this and squeezed his hand. “That’s more like it, bit of a smile! The old team…!” She quoted her words from so long ago. For once the reminder didn’t sting.

“Hope and Glory, Mutt and Jeff, Shiver and Shake!” He continued.

“Which one’s Shiver?” She smiled.

“Oh, I’m Shake.” They started laughing over the centuries-old banter, motivated by the good mood of the situation, clinging to each other when it seemed they were about to fall off their seats. They calmed down eventually and arranged themselves so her head was in his shoulder and his arm around her waist holding her to him.

They sat there in comfortable silence for what could’ve been hours, and the Doctor didn’t bother to check how long it actually was. When he spoke again it was barely above a whisper. “Thank you, for everything you’ve done and for being with me.”

When he looked down at her, she was smiling gently at him. “It was the worst day of your life, you really thought I wouldn’t find a way to help?” She said just as quietly. He couldn’t find the words to say anything to that (and he kept his mind away from the other worst day of his life, from the day he lost her), he knew that she would do everything for him, just as he would do everything for her.

He cupped her cheek and leaned down. They both closed their eyes as their lips met, each of them pouring all their feelings into that kiss, their first proper kiss. It was worth the many centuries he’d had to wait, it was everything he’d ever imagined kissing her would be like, and at the same time it surpassed all expectations. There was a hint of desperation in there too, but he didn’t mind because he was finally kissing her and it was completely _perfect._

They parted when they started to get out of breath and rested their foreheads together, their eyes closed in bliss. After a few seconds he opened his eyes and she soon followed. The Doctor took a deep breath and stared at her beautiful eyes, determined to say that phrase that he had never said out loud before but that he knew was absolutely true for longer than he would admit, what he almost said so many times before and what he would never again miss the chance to say.

“Rose Tyler, I love you.”

She gave him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Her eyes were gathering a few tears and he knew his own were too, but it didn’t matter because he had finally said it and for once everything was alright.

“I love you too, Doctor.” As soon as the words were out of her mouth, he kissed her again, with more intensity than the first time, and he could tell that he was already addicted to the feeling of her lips on his, of her body pressed up against his own, of the way she was running her hands through his hair.

They parted again and there was a breathless quality to her voice when she spoke again. “What happens now?”

The Doctor leaned down to give her a chaste kiss and his own voice was hoarse when he replied. “I have no idea, but it doesn’t matter, because we’re together and I can tell that whatever happens is going to be _fantastic_.”

There were a lot of things left to say and to figure out, but the Doctor had never been more certain of anything in his lives, they were the stuff of legend after all.

Once they had dropped Clara off, they drifted in the Vortex, and a song started playing. As they danced the Doctor could feel his hearts swelling with joy.

The Doctor and Rose Tyler in the TARDIS, just as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of doing my homework.  
> Well, it's not like I was going to go to sleep early anyway.
> 
> Did you like it? Tell me what you think in the comments.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
